Fire In Her Eyes
by Lost Inside
Summary: A girl gets transpoted into the Titans' dimension. But with her powers maybe they can finally beat Slade! (Takes place beforeish 3rd season) RobStar BB?
1. Fiery Personality

**Fire In Her Eyes**

**By,**

**Lost Inside**

.::Pyro's Room::.

A 14 year old girl was lying in her bed stroking her cat's fur with her thumb and her hand resting on the cat's back. That's how she fell asleep.

.::With The Titans::.

"Dude give me back the remote!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"No!" Cyborg yelled back.

"You guys are gonna wake up all of Jump City and half of Gotham." Robin said sleepily.

"Dude! Cy won't give me the remote!" Beast Boy said stubbornly "What am I going to do!"

"Go to bed." Robin said half asleep.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Robin yelled.

"Fine. Jeez no need to yell." Cyborg said.

.::In The Morning::.

"Hey V." Pyro whispered.

She was stroking Vataliny's fur, or at least what she thought was Vataliny. She opened her eyes eyes and.........

she put her hand over her mouth to hold in the scream. She had not been touching Vataliny's fur at all. It was hair. Human. Male. Long. Black. Robin.

She got up out of the bed, put her hands out in front of her, her hands glowing deep red and yellow. Robin woke up, he screamed. A tallish black haired girl had her hands out in front of her ready to attck. The rest of the titans came running within 7 seconds after hearing their leader scream. When they walked in all Pyro could say was: "Holy Crap."

"Holy Crap is right. You mess with our leader you mess with us." Cyborg yelled.

"If you hurt him it will be the last thing you ever do." Raven thretened.

"Help me!" Robin yelled. He hated feeling this helpless. But he didn't want to get killed. Or worse-get his friends killed.

"Holy Crap. Titans." She said worridly.

"So?" Raven asked still having no emotion.

"Oh no." Pyro said. Her hands suddenly stopped glowing and she lowered them.

"What's 'oh no'?" Beast Boy asked.

"I-I-I'm in another dimension." Pyro said.

Everyone, except Raven and Pyro, began laughing.

"So what is your name?" Raven asked.

"Pyro."

Finally everyone stopped laughing.

"S-sure you ar-are." Beast Boy said sarcasticlly, fighting back laughs.

"No really. I was asleep with my cat and then -poof- I'm here!" Pyro said/yelled.

"Guys think of all the weird stuff that's happened to us I think she might be telling the truth." Robin said.

"Might be! I am!" Pyro yelled angrily at the fact that no one acctually believed her.

"Maybe. I mean why else would she be in here? Unless she is insane." Beast Boy joked.

"Hey!" Robin and Pyro yelled at the same time.

"Hey what? It's true." Cy jokingly said.

"You don't even know me!" Pyro yelled.

"Yeah well," Robin said, hanging his head in defeat. "They know me"

"I think I might know a little stuff about you." Pyro said.

"How?" Raven asked, very confused.

"Well in my dimension you have your own show."

"Cool" Beast Boy.

"Booyah!" Cyborg.

"Whoa." Raven.

"Ha ha all right!" Robin.

"Glorious!" Starfire.

"See I was like in _love _with your show. So I think I might know a thing or two about you guys. Like real names-" She began.

"What's BB's?" Cyborg interupted.

"Garfield." Pyro responded.

"Haha! Garfield" Cyborg yelled tauntingly, laughing like a psyco maniac.

"Shut up Victor!" Pyro shot back.

"Hey!" Victor shouted.

"What's Raven's?" Cyborg asked hoping to humiliate her.

"Raven." Pyro said.

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy yelled.

"So. Life's not fair." Raven shot at him.

"Well then what's Star's?" Robin asked.

"Koriand'r"

"Nice name Star." Robin complimented.

"Thank you friend Robin." Starfire said. "So what is Robin's name?"

"Sorry I can't say."

"At least someone respects my privacy." Robin muttered.

"Why not!?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled.

"Truthfully-I don't know it." Pyro said.

"What do you mean-you know our names!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I don't know it because well-only him, his parents and two other people know his _real _name." Pyro explained. "I don't even know his last name, acctually he has two of those also"

"God Robin! Do you like spread around names!" Cyborg said.

"No he doesn't. Comic books." Pyro quckly said, before Robin could say anything.

"He has his own comic book!?" Beast Boy yelled.

"No, Beast Boy. You guys, uhh and girls, do."

"Dude! We're famous!!!" Cyborg boomed.

"Ok. Well we need to get back to bed. Who's showin' Pyro to the guest room?" Robin said looking at the clock that read **1:33 A.M. **

"Uhh I will." BB volunteered.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Pyro said.

"Uhh no problem."

Beast Boy, Pyro and the rest of the titans (Except Robin) walked out.

"So. Why did you volunteer?" Pyro asked him.

"I don't know, I just did." BB said, "Well here it is."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna you know well-like-talk?" Pyro asked, obviously embaressed.

"Sure. But why?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of guy friends and well-Cyborg is I dunno just well Cyborg. And Robin is more of a: Lock yourself in your room, figure out who Slade is and don't care who wants you to talk, watch a movie or just hang-out you with person."

"That's true."

They talked for a while and Pyro figured out that everything in their dimension happened in the show. Except they were only up to-

This is fun. Anyway I should update really fast because I've already written up to chapter 6. But I need to type it and I need reviews!

Review!

Lost Inside


	2. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans! DON'T HURT ME!!!!**

.::Later That Day::.

"Hey guys? You think someone and I could go to the mall?" Pyro asked looking at her pajamas.

"Yes we must go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire yelled.

"Umm.....ok." Pyro replied.

"Yay!" Starfire yelled, she then grabbed Pyro by the arm and flew off to the mall.

.::At The Mall::.

"Star I don't need a costume! I just wanted regular clothes! You know street clothes!" Pyro exclaimed as Starfire quickly dragged her into the same shop most of the other Titans had got their costumes.

"If you are going to be a Teen Titan you will need a costume" She yelled as she broke out into a run.

Pyro was about to say something but she was interupted by a tall blonde (A/N: What is it with me and blondes? Oh well. Have you guys noticed I say 'oh well' a lot? Ok I'm getting side tracked) male cashier.

"Hey Star haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Hello friend Jim." Star said.

"So what are you doing here today?" Jim asked.

"I am getting a costume for my new friend." Starfire answered.

"Halloween?" Jim asked.

"No. She might be a Teen Titan." Starfire replied.

"What are your powers?" Jim asked Pyro.

"Fire."

"Cool any way," He said as he lead them to a long aisle that looked as is it was on fire. "Here they all are."

"Wow." Starfire and Pyro said together looking, wide-eyed, at the long aisle of costumes with fire.

"Yeah we have quite a selection." Jim said chuckling softly.

"Yeaah." Pyro said eying as navy blue costume.

"Well see you guys later." Jim said before he left.

"So do you like him?" Starfire asked Pyro. (after Jim left, of course)

"Uhh he's...ok."

"You do not like him do you?" Star asked.

"Sorry. I just don't Has Robin met him yet?"

"No he has not."

"You should have them meet."

"Why?" Star asked, rather cluelessly.

"They both like you!"  
"They do? Are you entirely sure?"

"110 percent. Do you like Robin or Jim?"

"I like them both."

"Like-uhh _like_ like."

"I do not understand."

"Like a crush."

"I do not wish to crush either of them."

"Which one do you like _more _than a friend?"

"Ohhh Uhh-Do I have to say"

"Yes."

"Well Robin." She squeked quitley.

"Ok. Good. Now I need some clothes." Pyro said looking around for a good costume.

After about 2 minutes Starfire said, "How about this costume friend Pyro?"

The costume was a white version of Starfire's outfit though this one had 'Fire Rocks' written on the front in black, bold, writing.

"I don't really like skirts.Sorry Star. " Pyro said.

"It is ok."

Pyro loooked at a few other outfits. SHe found one she like and asked for Starfire's opinion.

"I like it."

The costume had Black cargo pants, (moveable, not the kind that are so tight you can't lift your foot up 5 inches.) a black tanktop and black and red Adios.

"I like it friend Pyro!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll get it."

They walked up to a female cashier, who was reading a magazine. One the cover it had a picture of Robin tripping, a while before, and landing on Starfire. Pyro elbowed Starfire to look at the magazine. Starfire gasped. Pyro quickly grabbed the magazine and said, "It rots you brain."

"Sheesh. Hey. Your Starfire. The one who made out with Robin."

Starfire gasped....again.

"Screw you." Pyro said rudely and shoved her clothes in the teen's hands.

"Ok ok jeez."

The total ended up beig like 20.00. (MY Adios were more expensive than that jeez...) They paid and left huridly.

.::Back at the tower::.

When Pyro and Starfire got back they could find no one. Weird.  
"Star do you want to look for them while I change or wait?"

"I will wait."

"One sec."

About 1 1/2 minutes later Pyro came back out. Starfire was waiting patiently for her.

"Where could they be?" Starfire asked.

"Today is probobly the day of...OH NO! COME ONE STAR the roof!"

The two ran up to the roof......

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! What's up? I don't know. Acctually I do....

Muahahah!

**Helga Moon: Hehe I knew. I just didn't feel like putting it. Laziness....lol**

**Everclueless: Thanks a lot. Now update TAS!**

**NightBolts101: Thanks and welcome. And yes I did like that story A LOT! **

**CrazyDeafGirl: Yeah I found that out just after you told me. Thanks a lot. And no you didn't mess up my plan.**

**Sinfire99: EEEEEKKK!! I'm on a fav. authors list!!! My friend used to say 'Awesome Possum' except she got slapped...ouch**

**JesusFreak9: hehe Thank you. I just did update...lol**

**Tiny Titan: Sure I'll check it out. No problem. I'm glad you like it.**

**Lost Inside: Lol I'm such a loser replying to myself lol...Looks in morror weirdly...mirror..lol and mummbles Freak...**

**Yami'sGirl: OMG you liked it yAAAAAy!! Sorry I'm like hyper.**

**Solodancer789: Thank you.**

**YoJimbosBalde: Well..here it is. I hope you like it.**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! OOOHH MY FAV. SONG IS ON G2G!

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview


	3. Fights

A/N: Hey peoples! I;m glad you liked the last chapter. I just got a book about stories so now my writing_ might_ be a little better. I don't know I haven't read the whole thing yet.

**Discalimer: I don't own Teen Titans....**

Ok with it:

Volleyball!

Pyro and Starfire burst out the door.

"Good we're not too late." Pyro whispered.

"For what?" Starfire asked in a whisper.

"You'll see." She answered and ran over to Beast Boy to play Volleyball on his team.

Starfire ran and joined on Robin's team.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy called.

"Yes Raven! You must volley the ball with us!" Starfire yelled as she jumped up and down happily.

"No. I need to meditate."

They continued with their game.

"Raven Heads Up!" Beast Boy yelled as the ball went flying towards Raven.

She stopped it centimeters from her head.

Not much later the same thing happened. Though this time Raven moved. And the ball soared over the edge.

"Oh-no!" They all yelled.

"Oh-no's right." Pyro whispered for no one to hear.

The ball flew back over the edge. Terra. Beast Boy and Starfire both ran, pushing eachother as the went, towards Terra. Pyro quickly melted the peices of the roof they were stepping on at that second. They both immediately yelled "Ouch!" as they tripped.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Terra asked.

"No." Pyro said defensively.

"Who are you?" Terra questioned.

"None of your buisness, Terra."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important, but _this_ is.I want you gone. I never want to see your ugly betraying little snotty face again. Is that clear?" Pyro said threateningly.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?"

"You, and no. I'm saying I hate you, you work for Slade. So get away from me and the rest of the Titans."

"I think _you _just threatened _me_." Terra stated, _very _full of herself. She started laughing.

"I think I did too." Pyro angrily said. Terra stopped laughing and got into fighting postion.

"So do you do Tae-kwan-doe like Robin or are you all talk."

"Ooh someone's a little full of herself." Tauntingly, Pyro said.

_You know those episodes with Slade weren't completely useless. _Pyro thought as her hands and eyes started glowing a deep red.

"Do you know how many degrees some fires can burn at?" Pyro asked, once again tauntingly.

Terra was silent.

"950 degrees. If water freezes at 32 degrees I wonder what degrees it would be for human blood to boil."

Terra was silent again. That is until she screamed in anger and threw a large boulder at Pyro.

Pyro dived away and shot a full blast of fire at her. Terra screamed in agony.

"Pyro! Pyro STOP!" Robin yelled.

Pyro didn't listen. She was lost in her thoughts and anger.

_Betrayle. Beast Boy. Murderer. Robin. Starfire. Screams. Cliffs. TERRA. _

Robin couldn't watch any longer he threw a freeze disc at Pyro. She instantly stopped at the fact that her fire was out. Pyro couldn't control her anger. Blind anger as some people would call it. Pyro fainted from using her powers too much and too long.

The rest of the Titans looked at the spot were Terra had been. Ashes.

---------------------------------

The next day (Don't worry the Titans got Starfire and BB free of the tower) Pyro awoken in the medical room. She got up and walked to Beast boy's room.

She knocked three times on his door.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pyro."

"What do _you _want?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhh just to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to a murderer."

"Look I'm sorry ok."

"No, not ok."

"WIll you forgive me?"

Beast Boy openned the door as much as Raven usually does. "Go away. I hate you."

Beast boy slammed the door before Pyro could so much as open her mouth.

"Fine. You know what fine! I hate you as well. I bet you wish I never came to this stupid dimension! I wish I didn't too! So I'll just stay away from you for the rest of the time I'm here or just the rest of my life!" Pyro screamed at him. She walked to her room on the verge of tears.

------------------------------------

Cyborg had heard the fight (as well as the rest of the team but they left them alone) and saw Pyro walk to her room.

"Open the door!" Cyborg roared.

No answer.

"Beast Boy open this door NOW or I'll break it down!"

No answer, again.

"Fine have it your way!" Cyborg yelled before he broke down the door.

"What the heck was that!?!" Beast Boy yelled from his bed.

"You know what?!"

"What?"

"Pyro left here-"

"So everyone leaves here."

"Does everyone leave here crying?"

------------------------------------------------

Ok. There. Does that answer the famous sentence- 'You never answered the question in the first chapter!'


	4. Author's Note

ok I had to repost chapter 3 because someone ((Cough SILIVEN Cough)) gave me 4 reviews. On the same chapter. Even though he/she was an anonymous I couldn't delete it. (Stupid FanFic) So i reposted it. Don't hate me! Ok well I felt the _need _to reply to their review.

Ok here it is:

Siliven, I know what _I _did was uncalled for. As what was what you did. I HATE it when people get revenge on me. I will usually see that I was wrong. So I'm going to say sorry. And if you raed my other reviews I don't think my characters are very OOC. Even if they are people like my story. Anyway I don't see _you _with any stories. Or a real account. You go with the name siliven. Why? Maybe because you are afraid that when you _FLAME _people they'll flame you back. This is longer than I wanted but I had a lot to say. Also if you read what it says underneath the 'Submit Review' icon i says 'It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer.' So if you don't like my story don't review. And stop reading it. So ta ta.

Well....yeah. I know right then I seem pretty cold hearted but I can get mad and do...evil things. So if you think I was acting heartless speak up. Thanks and have a SUPER-DUPER day!!! Ok lol I'm just kidding. Later!

_Lost Inside_


End file.
